


Riverdale - Betty + Jughead

by creativemind7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Lies, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Jughead cheats on Betty when he moves to Southside High but doesn't tell her. Archie finds out and gives Jughead a week to tell Betty but he doesn't so Archie decides to tell Betty but she doesn't believe him.





	Riverdale - Betty + Jughead

Jughead's POV:

When I first arrived at this high school I thought I wasn't gonna fit in. But I was wrong. It's more of a home to me than my old high school. As I sat at a table at lunch alone a gang approached me and they all surrounded me. They all stared at me until one of them cracks a joke and everyone burst out laughing

One of the girls in this gang was called Amy and wow was she hot?!! A lot. She sat right next to me and I started blushing. All I could think is you have a girlfriend. Betty loves you. I tried ignoring the voice in my head but I couldn't. The bell rang and I made my way to math class.

Turns out I have 5/7 classes with Amy. Just great I thought to myself. She sat next to me and when I got stuck on a sum she helped me. She kept leaning on me and sometimes our knees brushed. I didn't wanna cheat on Betty, she's a great girl.

As I was walking to my new family's house Amy rushes up to me and we start talking. I end up walking her home.

The next day I spend most of my day with Amy and the gang. They're all great. Amy is so sweet and kind. I kinda like her but I can't.

As I get home I find 12 missed calls from Betty, 3 missed calls from Veronica, 6 missed calls from Archie and 2 missed calls from Kevin. At that moment my phone lit up and it was a text from Amy

Amy: Hey!! Wanna meet at the park?   
Me: Yeah sure. See you in a few

So we spend about 3 hours at the park. I end up buying ice cream for us and I forget all about Betty for a minute. We were both sitting on a bench eating ice cream under a tree. It was getting a bit dark out and there was a light breeze.

She moves closer to me and I don't move away. She starts leaning in and doing the same thing. The kiss felt perfect and Betty was long forgotten at that point. I really like Amy.

After the kiss, we keep talking and then I walked her home. This is so wrong.. I have a girlfriend.

The next day Amy came up to me during lunch and asked me to be her boyfriend. I couldn't let her down so I said yes. She pulls me into a kiss and I kiss back with all my strength. Things started to get heated until we hear a loud voice shout," WHAT THE HELL? JUG!!"

I immediately recognize the voice and pull away from the kiss. Archie is standing there looking extremely shocked


End file.
